happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65 This Chapter is called "The Truth about Paperclips". Plot (On their way to Adelie-Land, Mumble and the Amigos are walking in a plain) *Ramón: Amigos Cave, the place that is close to your home Mumble. *Mumble: Yes. You're home is always there. You're not going to your home anymore? *Ramón: No. We now have a bigger home than ever. Everyone moved to that place. A bunch of adelie penguins are now living there in happily. *Raul: How long are we gonna get there? *Mumble: I don't know. *Ramón: Tallboy, i know we have problems, my grandfather is captured and i want some plans to save him. *Mumble: But i though you heard something about the Mystic Beings. *Ramón: Mystic Beings are legend. They want to know the truth of answers. *Rinaldo: Mystic Beings are old news now. *Raul: No. They're around in spirits. *Nestor: Yeah and let have the tallboy calm himself. *Mumble: Boys, stop calling me nicknames like Tallboy or Tallguy. *Raul: Did we ever call you tallguy? *Mumble: No. *Nestor: I see the point of nothing. *Rinaldo: Sit here and do nothing all day? *Ramón: No! *Raul: Guys, i'm tired of hearing too many fights. One is enough. *Ramón: I'm getting too much noise. Follow me. (The penguins follow Ramón. Meanwhile at Tamón's Ice Cave.) *Mendi: Tamón, wish you are here. You missed the earthquake that caused to create our land. (Flashback shows everyone running from the crack which turned out to be a lake and a drowned place) *Adelie Penguin #1: What is that? *Adelie Penguin #2: The ice fell out. Now it's a wasteland. *Mendi: No everyone. There's ice floats to go on. Watch out for predators. *Adelie Penguin #1: Yes Mendi. (Flashback ends) *Mendi: This shouldn't happen in the first place. What a mess. (Meanwhile, the penguins arrive in the mountain of Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Guys, we're here! *Mumble: Finally! *Everyone in Adelie-Land: Mambo! *Mumble: Did you hear that? *Ramón: Yes. Go the other way to find our land. *Raul: That's it. *Raul: Let's go pinguinos. (They went to the other side of the land and made it to the place) *Ramón: We are here. *Raul: Look like a slide since we first came here. *Rinaldo: How did you know? *Nestor: Nothing. *Rinaldo: I wasn't talking to you. *Mumble: Guys, Lovelace is waiting on us, let's go. *Lombardo: Okay Mumble Happy Feet. (In the land, Amigos and Raphael are relaxing in the jacuzzi) *Amigos: Ah, feel the life. *Raphael: I want to kiss the sky so badly. *Amigos: Yep. Even Ramón would be able to fly in the sky. *Raphael: Really? He's too old to do that. *Amigos: He's not a kid anymore. Plus, penguins cannot fly. Sorry about that. *Raphael: Ah man. It always the joke. *Amigos: Everyone in the world talk about jokes. The leopard seal tried to fall down into the lava. That's a joke right? *Raphael: Yes. That's a joke. (With Angelo, Estefan and Enrique) *Angelo: Oh my, beds, beds, beds. *Estefan: It's from Amigos Cave. Thanks to Ramón for helping us to make this home. *Enrique: He's my man. I remember since the time he was a kid, he was special. *Angelo: Everyone is hated. Nobody's perfect. Even the world is not perfect. They're not going to be smart at all. *Estefan: At least a genius can help. *Enrique: I may be thinking about it. *Angelo: That's a clue! (The Amigos and Mumble arrive at the main section) *Ramón: We're finally home. *Raul: Home Sweet Home. *Mumble: Now it's not crowded than the first time we entered here. *Rinaldo: Yeah, i remember when everyone hyped for the new home. *Ramón: Oh well, let's go. (With the crowd of adelie penguins) *Adelie Chica 1: What that? He's back? *Adelie Chica 2: I thought he was dead. That Ramón is paying for not showing us his friend's feet! *Adelie Chica 3: Let's ignore him for now on. *Sculpture Master: Well ladies, anything you like? *Adelie Chica 1: No thanks. (In Lovelace's grass pile) *Elder 1: Lovelace, ready to announce? *Lovelace: Yes. *Elder 2: Go on. You are prepared. *Lovelace: Brothers and Sisters, the fishes are free and no more overfishing for us! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: There's a little bit of penguins living here and we need more. *Ramón: I think this home need more love than my face. *Lombardo: Let's take them in the other Adelie-Land. *Ramón: Lombardo? They got there own Adelie-Land now and how many Adelie-Lans do we need? 10? *Lombardo: No. *Rinaldo: Guys, the show is starting. *Raul: Oh boy, i love shows. *Nestor: Here we go. *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special guest and it's........Roy the Elder! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Who's Roy? *Ramón: A elder and a co-leader of this place. *Mumble: I know but i have a question for him. *Raul: Don't you remember Roy at all? *Mumble: I don't know. *Roy: Hello everyone, i am your co-leader of Adelie-Land. Our village was destroyed by the skuas a long time ago. But the bravest adelie penguins comes and defeat them by the group name, The Amigos! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rinaldo: Hey! That's us! *The Amigos: We Got It! *Mumble: No more questions for the last time. *Lombardo: But we didn't say anything. *Roy: Everyone a bit down. I need to tell you something. By the time Adélie-Land was a rival place to Adélie Village, many years ago, i fell some influences to one of the many penguin lands. One was Emperor-Land and one was the other Adélie-Land. I wish to have a bigger home than everyone else. After the earthquake that shake the land up, we moved to a bigger one and finally, a predator-free zone will alway be with us. We are alway brave than the past heroes who defeated the leopard seals and the skuas. All said by my father. *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: Very good of you Roy. *Roy: Thanks Lovelace. There was a brave penguin in the world who was Rimon's father and his name is Tamón. *Everyone: *shocked* *Ramón: Tamón? *Roy: Everyone, eyes on me. He has not returned for years when he was captured. We are going to leave Antarctica for a trip to the big city of Australia and save him at last! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Oh yeah. *Raul: Boom. *Rinaldo: We're leaving? It's too far away to reach there. Mumble did it once. *Mumble: I know guys. Maybe we can do it again. *Lombardo: Impossible. That would take years to get there and go back. *Nestor: Don't take another three months or so. *Mumble: Lovelace! *Lovelace: What? *Roy: Security! Get them! (The Elders move Mumble and the Amigos back by pushing) *Mumble: Not again. *Elder 1: Let's go. *Elder 2: Move it. *Ramón: Hey. Look at the mystery things. *throw the paper cilps at Roy* *Roy: Ow. *look down* What is this? *Elder 1: What is it? *Elder 2: Babies? *Elder 3: Not babies. Any of you guys know? *Ramón: It's the papercilps i gave you. *Roy: Paperclips? There from the aliens. Master Lovelace, do you know what are these? *Lovelace: It's the ones from the Mystic Beings. *Roy: Mystic Beings? I heard about that before since i was a chick. *Angelo: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Yeah Angelo. What do you want? *Angelo: What are those you found? *Ramón: I found them on the forbidden shore since i was searching for Lovelace. *Angelo: Oh and that's nice. *Estefan: Man, the jacuzzi was so relaxing. *Enrique: Feel me breath. Ahhhhh. *Estefan: Again Enrique. *Lovelace: Okay everybody, i learned a new trick to play. *Roy: A trick? *Lovelace: Just kidding, we are going to play a game called "Clink Clink Clink!" *Everyone: *cheered* *Lombardo: Wait! We forgot to see Estevan and Elian! *Ramón: Then why you didn't tell us Lombardo. *???: Wait! These are from Beny! (Everyone stopped cheering when they look at the adelie penguin with red hair) *Raul: Who is that? *???: Greetings. I found the New Adélie-Land. My name is Estevan and i was looking for you guys for years. *Ramón: Hi there and who is behind you? *Estevan: Oh, this guy behind me is my friend. His name is Elian. *Lombardo: Elian? *Ramón: Estevan? *Estefan: It's him who left before they move on to Adélie-Land. *Raul: Is that really them? *Rinaldo: Yes they are. *Estevan: Ramón, give your best friend a hug. *Ramón: ESTEVAN! *Estevan: Ramón! *Lombardo: Elian! *Elian: Lombardo! (The Amigos hug Estevan while Lombardo hugs Elian) *Lombardo: I miss you alot. *Elian: I miss you too Lombardo and i'm here to join. *Estevan: Ramón, it's you and i though you were a kid. *Ramón: I know and it's me. *Enrique: That's not fair and how could they come back if they are alive? *Mumble: You know, he tell me before since the collapsed slide at another Adélie-Land. *Amigos: He could teach us how to get to Australia. *Raphael: Boys, he gonna lie if this the wrong way. *Aneglo: He doesn't know about everything yet. *Raphael: That's the point. *Roy: Why are there hugging? *Lovelace: Boys, no more hugging and listen to this announcement. *Ramón: Stop everyone. *Raul: Stop hugging. *Estevan: Ok. *Elian: We will listen to you. *Angelo: We are reunited with the friend pack. *Lovelace: Angelo, no talking. *Elian: Lovelace, we have to go. *Lovelace: Ah, i hear you Elian. *Elian: Sorry. *Lovelace: Ok, good. We have a new game to play. It's called "Clink Clink Clink". It's a game where penguins use the paperclips to battle each other. Like fin wrestling and many more you play on the table. Guess we don't have a table. Move the ice cube Sculpture Master. *Sculpture Master: Yes sir Lovelace. *move the ice cube to the center of the land* *Lovelace: Now, the clink battle has began. Ramón vs. Rinaldo! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Let's go Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Let's do it. *Everyone: *spread around* *Roy: Here your paperclips. *give 1 paperclips to Ramón and 1 paper clip to Rinaldo* *Ramón: Wow. *Rinaldo: Now we can play on the cube. *Lovelace: Now, the big game starts, are you mark, get set, go! (The song "Clink Clink Clink" start playing) *Ramón: Do you think you can win? *Rinaldo: No but i could. *Ramón: Oh really. You can do it whatever you want and let me show you something. *Rinaldo: Okay and what can i do? *Ramón: You have to hit the paperclip and when it falls, you lose while i win. When the paperclip sticks together we draw. *Rinaldo: Okay. *Ramón: *singing* Your going to a new land Where they are penguins staying here And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice The roundy thing is done since our sculpture is broken And the tallboy is gonna rock and i am gonna love the girls! Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Land Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Land *The Chorus: Now Clink Clink Clink! Your gonna see Lovelace right now! Now Clink Clink Clink! *Mumble: Your gonna...see Lovelace...right..NOOOOWWWWWW! *Lovelace: Mumble, do you have a problem with singing? *Mumble: No. *Lovelace: Yes. Sorry to hear but your father dropped you as a chick. *Mumble: Aw man, that shouldn't happen. *Lovelace: Now everyone please be quiet and watch the game. *Rinaldo: *singing* Penguins in this land are gonna the break the rules! And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice A leopard seal is sawing that the penguins are clinking And the leopard seal eat them. The parents find out! *Mumble: *tap dance* *The Chorus: Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Jail Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Jail Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Jail Now Clink Clink Clink! Your going to the Penguin Jail *Lovelace: There fighting and there playing And the skuas are gonna do it And the penguins win. The skuas lose Those Mystic Beings are here And they gonna try to eat us And the story true. The nightmare fake. Come on! *The Chorus: Now Clink Clink Clink! The Penguins are going to win! Now Clink Clink Clink! And the battle is gonna tie Now Clink Clink Clink! And your going to work right now! Now Clink Clink Clink! And the battle is gonna tie! (Ramón and Rinaldo stick their papercilp in a draw as everyone cheered when the song is finish) *Lovelace: Thank you everyone and this battle is a draw! *Everyone: *cheered* *Rinaldo: I won! *Ramón: No. We draw! *Rinaldo: Draw? Draw a picture? *Ramón: No. The battle tie! *Rinaldo: No! We both lose. *Ramón: Rinaldo, we both won, it's a tie. *Rinaldo: Yes. We are the winners. *Ramón: Finally. All of the stupid questions you asked, you made me very proud than last year. *Rinaldo: Yep. We praticed it when we were kids. *Ramón: Yeah. Good old days. *Rinaldo: That was a very long time ago old friend. *Ramón: Better stick with the classics. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 6) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos